All Along
by Rainey Lennyn
Summary: Songfic-this is the untold story of Eowyn's death. Please R&R!


The four fine horses bred of Rohan pulled an ornate coach through the mud and muck of Gondor's streets. The rain poured down from the saddened sky as it traversed the Silent Street. Spring was beginning to seep through Middle Earth but it might have been winter-such was the sorrow that plagued the air. Finally they came to rest before the House of Kings and the coachmen jumped off their steeds to open the door. Gently and slowly they aided a fragile, ancient woman out and onto her feet. Dressed in all white with long, snowy hair, she allowed them to guide her up the stairs, her steps shaky. Passerby's gaped second glances for it couldn't be. The Lady of Emyn Arnen, the Shield maiden of Rohan was still alive after all these years. She walked with the help of her guards up to the doors where a great sigh racked her thin body. She spoke in a soft creak,

"Leave me now."

Her most loyal guard, a young Hobbit lad named Jackfast, protested,

"But, milady, we can't allow you to go alone. You might need-"

"Go, young sir," she smiled in a face wreathed in wrinkles. "I am still the warrior of my youth and I am quite sure I can make it. Some tasks must be made alone."

Conflict warred on her guards' faces and finally they withdrew, standing at attention on the sides of the door, worry undisguised. Eowyn, widow of Lord Faramir, entered the House on trembling legs, pushing on slowly until she came to the place that called to her. At a pace she found agonizing, she moved still with grace to sit upon the bed of the sleeping king. He had chosen his time and Eowyn had known she must see him before he slipped from this world forever.

She was old, having outlived her husband and many of her friends by many years. It had been a marvelous life, full of adventure and joy. It had been a life of dreams where she had been able and free to live life without the cage of royalty. She had had love-Faramir had been a good, honorable man who had loved her well. She had children, strong, brave, beautiful ones who protected the kingdoms. Eowyn, the white Lady, had only one regret and she had come now at the end of her life and his to rid herself of it completely. 

Beside her in all his glory, looking handsome and regal, King Elessar of many names lay dying. She knew him from long ago when he was merely Aragorn the Ranger. Now at this hour he looked so similar to his previous self. She took his gnarled, ringed hand into her own shaky one and brought it to her lips. The king's mouth curved absently as he dreamed his way away.

__

There is something that I see

In the way you look at me

There's a smile; there's a truth in your eyes

She pictured in her mind's eye the broad grin he had always given her, the one that had given her hope in Middle Earth's darkest time. He was the first person who had ever truly looked inside her and saw the true her; the brave bird beating against bars. He had encouraged her, gave her strength. She had known she loved him then. Just as she knew his heart belonged to the magical, immortal beauty of Arwen Evenstar. She had given him up, knowing that he would never be hers. Now though as she laid her aged body beside his, she knew today was the day her heart would be fulfilled. She would at least die next to her love after spending a lifetime without him.

__

But an unexpected way 

On this unexpected day

Could it mean this is where I belong?

It is you I have loved all along

Eowyn laid her shining white head next to his grizzled face, her withered fingertips tracing the lines of his beloved face. Weak, hot tears coursed down the creases of her face, dotting the king's fine robes. Next to him, her old, aching body full of battle scars felt complete. 

__

It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart's searched for so long

And it is you I have loved all along

She thought of the day she had married Faramir on the top of the Rohirrim plains. The hole in her heart that day could not have been any larger without killing her. She had seen in glimpses the life she dreamed of with Aragorn; they had floated away that day like feathers in a fierce wind. She had watched Faramir standing in wait for her and while she had fondness and care for him, the tears she cried as she walked down the aisle were not for him. They were for the king who stood, already married, next to her husband-to be.

__

There were times I ran to hide

Afraid to show the other side

Alone in the night without you

As she drifted in memories, she felt the twitch of the king's hand in hers and she smiled like sunshine upon him. Gently, briefly she lifted her head to press her lips onto his, just once like she had dreamed of in secret for years. She dreamed of him responding. She dreamed they were young.

__

Over and over

I'm filled with emotion

Your love, it rushes through my veins

She saw them young and full of hope, fighting their evil foes. She saw them in the peacetime that followed, felt his arms about her waist. They weren't these cages of skin and failing health; they were beautiful and daring. She felt his love like a bright, all-seeing light.

__

It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the one my heart's searched for so long

And it is you I have loved all along

As the life left both their bodies, Eowyn's heart both stopped and healed at the same time. She danced on the other side, her sword bouncing against her hip. Into the great tunnel of light, she walked hand in hand with Aragorn. She had found him at last.

__

It is you I have loved all along

*This song is called "It Is You" by Dana Glover and it is featured on the Shrek soundtrack.


End file.
